LONG DESIRED SANCTUARY
by Ashy-Kuchiki-Uchiha
Summary: Nothing. Nothing is left to live for. SS is now overcome with peace, yet for the Kuchiki family, this new life gives them nothing. Will they be able to find their long desired sanctuary, or will it end like all their dreams, broken and dead? Smut...R&R!


**My first attempt at lemons, so be kind in your reviews. I do warn you now, the contents following this is graphic and if you find it offensive or anything of that nature, please don't read on. You have been warned!**

**Anyway enjoy and let me know if smut is my thing, because as I said this is all new, and I just wanted to test my bounds, so let me know what you think. If you think I have no talent when it comes to this, let me know too! Or otherwise, enjoy as much of it as you can!**

**

* * *

**

LONG DESIRED SANCTUARY

He glared at the paper work before him with hatred he never thought could be associated with paperwork. His head was aching and the words on the page swarmed around, becoming more incomprehensible than before. Byakuya sighed as he left his study and walked to the kitchen, on the other side of the mansion.

Normally he'd order one of his many servants to get the headache medicine for him, but they were all gone away for their monthly day off. And so he was left alone with his sister in the huge house. And he knew that Rukia wouldn't go and get him the medicine, instead she'd just pretend she couldn't here him.

So Byakuya was in the kitchen, rambling through the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle that looked like his head ache tablets, and downed three tablets. Needless to say, he didn't look at what the medicine was. Because if he did he would have seen that it was the lust tablets he got as a present from Yoruichi. He would have also seen that the dose was one tablet for adults.

But he didn't read the tiny print on the bottle and so it wasn't long before the effects of overdosing on a lust tablet began to take place. Byakuya was walking back to his study when he had the sudden urge to check up on his sister. He walked down to her room and slowly opened the door and peeped inside.

Rukia was curled on her bed with her back to him, enthralled in her book; so much so that she didn't notice her brother enter her room until he was too close not too. Byakuya crept to her bed, his eyes glazed in lust as he stared at the petite figure. His hands ached to touch her, to feel her, to tease her. His mouth watered as he thought of all the things he could do to her.

Gone was his voice of reason, gone was the barrier he place to stop this. All that remained was his blood thirsty lust; his deadly** need. **He stood at the bed, upright in his tall frame and cast his shadow over Rukia's book. It was at that moment that Rukia felt his presence, and at that moment she felt his proximity. Her book fell to the bed as she turned to look fully at him.

"Nii-sama…" She whispered as her doe eyes swept over his form.

"_Rukia_" He breathed huskily, his deep voice sending waves of his pleasure into her. It was then that Rukia noticed the predatorial look in his eyes and his strange stance. It was then she noticed the way his lips curled into a smirk as his eye mentally undressed her.

Rukia backed down into her bed as he leaned over her and climbed onto her bed. "Nii-sama! Why-ho-wh…what are you d-d-doing!" She exclaimed loudly as he crept closer to her.

She scurried back until she had nowhere to escape, yet Byakuya crept getting closer until they were a breath away. Her head lay down on her fluffy pillow, encasing her between the bed and _him_. She had nowhere to go and nothing to do but stare into the darkened orbs that use to belong to her brother.

But gone was her brother, and in its place lay a lust filled predator, starving for _her body_. Byakuya's eyes roamed her body then went back to her face. He held captive her eyes in his smothering gaze. Her body froze as she lost herself in the almost black eyes.

Byakuya watched the emotions dance across her eyes; fear, confusion, panic…and lastly…_lust._ The same need that possessed him was evident, to a lower degree, in her eyes. Byakuya lowered himself more onto her and nearly moaned at the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"_Rukia"_ He whispered again.

His head lowered and he claimed her lips in a soft, adorable kiss. He waited for any dismissal, any protests from the girl, but non came. Rukia froze under the kiss. She didn't respond at first, instead just shut her eyes, but as his lips moved in seductive patterns over hers, she felt herself responding back, and kissing him timidly.

Byakuya pulled away and looked down at the flushed beauty beneath him. Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and met the blackened eyes of Byakuya. Her purple eyes were clouded too with lust, and she blushed from Byakuya's eyes, and diverted her eyes.

Byakuya noticed the faint pink that washed over her cheeks and kissed her cheeks. His mouth ghosted over her face, placing small butterfly kissed over her forehead, her now closed eyes, her cheeks and her nose. But he left her lips, kissing everywhere else but her sweet lips.

Rukia moaned softly as her back ached when his lips drifted from her jaw down to her neck. She pushed her head back, giving him more to taste, but Byakuya didn't. He kissed back up her face until his lips hovered over hers.

"Look at me Rukia." He whispered over her lips, his hot breath teasing her senses. "Look at me when I…_love you_. Let me in…let me _teach you."_ He continued. "_let me in, _and I'll teach you…_everything."_

His hot voice was soft and inviting and Rukia opened her eyes and looked at him. It was now or never, as she stared back at him. Now was her only chance to open up all the feelings she kept cooped up. Now was her chance to let go and _just enjoy._

Rukia's gaze went down to his lips and, with courage she didn't now she possessed, she leaned up and kissed him. Her mouth moved over his with an urgency that shocked him for a second. But the tablets pushed him forward and his lips fought back with hers.

His tongue slid out and her licked her lip, bit her lips and teased her lips to get her to open up. Rukia didn't disappoint and she slowly opened way for his tongue's advances. His tongue slipped through and swept around her mouth. Rukia moaned loudly at the sensation of it all.

She threw all the pleasure he was giving her into the kiss and her tongue came out to play. Her lips battled with his in a dance of pure _sex_. Her breasts pressed up to his chest, and her hands went up to his hair, grabbing hiskenseikan and pulling it out of his hair, leaving his silky strands to caress her face.

Rukia moaned once more as his tongue applied more pressure, but all too soon she started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen and Byakuya pulled free of the kiss. His lip immediately swept down to her neck, which he began suckling and kissing. Rukia didn't even have enough air to moan and instead panted helplessly as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her body and plunged straight to her core.

Byakuya continued kissing her neck, marking her as his, when his hand crept up her body and to her breasts. His hand ghosted over her mounds as she moaned again. Her core was soaked by now and he only kissed her! Byakuya slowly unbuttoned the front of her nightgown as far as it will go, which just allowed him to access her bared breasts.

His hands grabbed her breast, and kneaded it softly, stroking its beauty. His lips then left her neck and proceeded to her collarbone where he licked and his softly, as his hands peppled her peaks. His thumbs gently brushed over them in rhythm to his tongue on her shoulder.

Rukia moaned as her back ached further into his. Her legs were spread and Byakuya lay in-between them. Her core made direct connection to his hot, hard iron rod. Rukia lifted her hips up to his, creating delicious friction over her aching core. She threw her head back as she cried out his name.

His lips had by now reached her mounds and were licking the tops of them while his hands grasped her hips, holding her in place and stopping her delicious dry humping. Rukia's hands were tangled in his hair, pushing him deeper into her chest. But Byakuya pulled away and pulled himself slightly away from her.

Rukia looked up at him, thinking he was dismissing her and leaving her in shame. Tears slowly pooled in her eyes and she looked down on the bed, titling her head away from his view. Byakuya, noticing her change in behavior leaned down, his mouth parallel to her ear and whispered.

"You're wearing too much clothes love. Allow me to help you." His voice wafted over her body alighting more desire within her. Rukia blinked the tears away and looked up to him. But he didn't waste a moment longer as he grabbed her nightdress and pulled it over her head, leaving her bare in only her panties.

"Now isn't that better?" He asked causing her to blush deeply and bring her hands up to cover herself. Byakuya glanced at her embarrassed form and smiled evilly to himself.

He grabbed her hands from over her breasts and bound them in one of his larger one. Placing her hands above her head, he had the perfect view of her delightful body. Her round breasts dangled earnestly for him, her nipples sticking out waiting for him to suckle on it, and her panty covered entrance wet and ready for him.

Byakuya looked down at her and whispered to her. "Beautiful, you are piously beautiful"

But instead of her blushing and accepting his praise, Rukia's eyes saddened and she turned her head away. "That's only because I look like her…_like Hisana."_ She whispered as tears formed in her eyes once more. "I'm just her…just her _shadow._"

Byakuya kissed her softly. "No," He said against her lips, "you aren't her shadow. You have similar features, but to me you never looked like her. Yes you resembled her, but there are so many differences between you and her.

"You have purple eyes, she has blue." He continued kissing her eyes. "And you have fuller cheeks." He kissed her cheek.

"Hisana was thin and hardly had curves, yet you have full breasts a thin waist and round hips." He dragged his hand over her full body. "And you are more lively, your personality is completely different." He kissed her lips, softly yet passionately, conveying all his pent up feelings for her in that one kiss.

He could see the wetness her created and smell the arousal from it. He wished he could plow his head down their and eat her to his heart's desire, no, he'd draw this out for as long as he could hold out, which considering his cold demean, he could do for many hours.

Rukia struggled under him, as she tried in vain to get her hands free. She blushed even deeper as his eyes roamed her body freely. "Byakuya…let me-"

But she couldn't continue for it was at that moment that his free hand started to voyage her body. His one finger slid across her body down her neck. It circled her breasts and its tips but didn't stop there. No it went further down past her navel and to the place she craved him the most.

"Byakuya…stop teasing…don't stop" She panted in-between moans. Byakuya looked at her and smirked bringing his finger lower down until he was so close that he could feel the heat coming from her tight little cunt.

"What's that Rukia? I couldn't hear you. Do you want me to stop? Is that what I must do?" He mocked her as his finger slowly drifted up. Rukia nearly screamed.

"NOO! No, stay there…lower Byakuya lower…please please…please Byakuya." She yelled at him thrusting her hips into his hand.

Byakuya enchanted her with a beautiful, but completely sadistic, smile. His finger quickly pressed against Rukia's lower lips in a hard stroke, causing her to scream in pleasure. But then he removed his hand from her body and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Byakuya let go of her hands and immediately afterwards, she pulled him down for another passionate kiss as she pressed her body flash against his. Fireworks went off as she dominated his mouth. Her hands moved to his shoulders as his circled her hips, and they pressed together leaving not a breath between them.

Rukia was the first to break the kiss and she pushed Byakuya back. Byakuya, startled by her new found aggression let her continue. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it as far as she could in the circumstances. Once his chest was bare to her eyes, she cowered back into the shy, inexperienced Rukia.

Her eyes timidly took in his beautiful chest that was adorned with perfect muscles. Byakuya smiled gently at her and kissed her softly. But even though the kiss, Rukia had the strongest of desires to touch him and feel his muscles coil beneath her fingers. She wanted to explore his body as he did hers.

Her hands gently went to his chest as she stroked him and worshipped his physique. She broke free of the kiss and took to kissing his chest and his neck. Byakuya, new to the feeling of a woman taking control, relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure she caused him to feel. His pants were already too tight, and now, be it possible, it was getting even more unbearable.

He took Rukia's small hands in his large ones and guided it to his pants. Rukia blushed into his chest causing him to chuckle delightfully. Her hands messily fumbled with his formal pants, but she just could get it done.

Byakuya placed his big hands over hers and gently guided her to undo the button and pull down the zipper. He kicked the pants of along with his boxers and was bare to his lover's eyes. Rukia blushed a deep crimson and diverted her eyes from his, but she couldn't help but stare at his hard length.

"Like what you see?" He teased huskily. "It's all for you love…_only you_." He continued.

"It's bigger than I expected." She said the fear eminent in her voice. "How will it fit?" she wondered aloud as she stared at the raging hard organ situated between his legs. Byakuya accepted the complements to add to his ego and smiled gently at her.

"It will fit love; it will fit. Don't worry, I'll make this as painless as I can." He reassured her, kissing her forehead gently and wafted her fears away. He encouraged her not to divert her eyes from him, but instead to explore like she so desperately wanted to.

Rukia stared at him and ghosted her hand down his body, but she didn't touch him, now was too soon for her. Instead she let Byakuya fondle her breasts as he once again slid down her body. His mouth soon joined his hands as he adorned every inch of her body with wet, burning kisses.

His lips kissed through the valley between her breasts then around them. His tongue licked the under of her breasts and around the nipple, but her hard peak was yet to be touched by his godly mouth. His wet trail over her breasts glistened and he blew softly over them, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Yes…oh god Byakuya!" She screamed when he took her breast in his mouth and suckled on it forcefully. Her body ached into his, providing him with more to lick and tease. His teeth closed around her pink pebble as he gently bit down on it causing her to moan his name.

Meanwhile his hands made the journey to her hip, and his fingers hooked onto her panty. Agonisingly slow, he peeled the flimsy material away, revealing a treasure beyond all others. The thick musky smell of her arousal became even stronger as she moaned and panted vociferously.

He threw the material away and gave her breasts one hard suck as he stroked her soaked pussy. The juices were dripping down as his finger was already wet. Byakuya felt himself grown more excited by the second. He removed his mouth from Rukia's breasts and leaned back to watch her expressions.

Rukia's eyes were tightly shut and she was harshly biting her lip. Byakuya stroked her again, just a little harder. Rukia's body ached as she screamed his name again. Her hip thrust into his hand, so he used his free hand to hold her down, while he proceeded to do wicked things to her body.

Not because he didn't like her moving about, because he LOVED the feeling of her wringing in pleasure under _him_. But rather he wanted to be the only on to bring her pleasure, so that meant she couldn't push to get more than he was giving. His finger pressed down on her clit and he slowly rubbed it in circles.

"Oh god YES! Byakuya yes…yes! Yes, faster…oh god faster…Oh oh my!" She exclaimed over and over as he stroked her clit going from mind-blowing fast to mercilessly slow.

Rukia's poor vagina was aching like hell. She felt like this huge weight was putting pressure on it from the inside, and that she was about to explode from pleasure at any moment now. Her hips thrashed up, but his powerful hand restrained to more than she liked.

"Ah, Byakuya…oh! Don't…don't stop…it's too much! I'm going to explode and die…oh god yes!...from pleasure…no, no go faster!" She said as his finger drowned her in her own pleasure.

"Let go sweetheart. Don't push the feeling away. Just let go and…_enjoy the_

Suddenly Byakuya's finger on her clit went faster and he plunged a finger into her velvety opening. Rukia experienced her first climax at that very moment there, and her eyes shut tighter than before as everything exploded around her. She saw white for many seconds as her head fell back in a soundless scream.

Her body shuddered as wave after wave of pure pleasure coursed through her. Byakuya's finger was soaked in her sweet nectar, as the room was filled with her sweet scent of sex. Byakuya's raging cock was harder than ever, and was beginning to ache at the sight before him.

Rukia's breath slowed slightly as she came of her high. Her eyes opened slowly to look at the smug ones of Byakuya's. "Wow" She sighed as she kissed him gently.

Byakuya's mouth hovered over hers. "Bitten of more than you can chew Rukia?" She said smugly, yet even though the tone on anybody else would make her angry, on him it enhanced the want she felt towards him, and made him even more sexier, if the impossible could happen.

Rukia, who had yet to recover the ability to construct sentences just moaned against his mouth. Byakuya lowered himself onto her once more and his finger was moved, if only a millimetre. It was at that moment that Rukia became aroused more so than before. And groaned, thrusting her hips into the engulfed finger.

Byakuya slowly pumped his finger into her. "OH! Holy cow…don't stop…oh don't stop…Byakuya! Oh harder…faster…deeper…more, please more!" She chanted over and over as his finger readied her for something much bigger.

Byakuya smiled at her and reluctantly pulled his finger out. Rukia wined her protest, trying to force his finger back in, but he just brought it up to his face and sniffed it. "You smell divine." He whispered before sinking his finger into his seductive mouth. "But you taste…_even better_."

Rukia moaned at the scene before her. It was by far the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, though a small part of her was disgusted. Byakuya leaned down to kiss her, and Rukia, though finding it a little disgusting, kissed him back longingly.

Byakuya made no comment as she tightened her grip around him, but instead positioned himself over her. He rubbed his rock hard dick in circles over her entrance and looked up at her; giving her the last chance to back down. "Are you sure?" He asked, knowing that he would be robbing her of her virginity.

Byakuya knew what he wanted, so to _help_ her decision, he slowly rubbed himself against her. His aching penis went in a centimetre and came back out soon after; teasing Rukia to scream. "Yes yes, don't stop now! I want you…_need you._" She said

His hips quickly thrust into her, breaking her barrier and plunging her into a world of pain. His mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss, to stop her scream and relax her. Byakuya's arms stroked her cheek lovingly as her tears came to a stop. Byakuya kissed away all traces of tears.

Rukia looked up at him and nodded, letting him know it didn't pain anymore. But Byakuya didn't move for what seemed like another eternity. When questioned on it, he said he wanted to be used to the feeling of him inside her; he didn't want to hurt her any more.

Rukia thought it very sweet of him, and kissed him sweetly as a show of approval, but her hips thrust up into his, and it was then that he took it as time to proceed. He slowly withdrew his length from within her, and pushed back slowly, until half of him was within her.

Rukia could feel every little millimetre of him sink in and out and moaned and wriggled in pleasure. Her head was flung back as her cries of approval coursed through the house. His hips rocked gently into her, erupting pleasure though out her like she never knew existed.

Rukia thrust her hips up in synch with his, but his small slow thrusts were taking just too long. "Harder…faster...deeper!" She recited between his torturous thrusts. Byakuya slowly built up his speed and plunge deeper into her. Rukia's legs rapped around his hips, dragging him deeper.

Byakuya was going faster and harder than he planned, but it was too enjoyable to stop. Rukia was moaning like an animal in sweltering heat. She felt the same feeling build up within her, as her already tight walls contracted around him, capturing him in an iron grip.

Byakuya, sensing her climax up ahead, sped up slightly and pushed himself deeper. His already large manhood was stretching her delightfully and filling her like nothing before. Rukia screamed high and loud as she came for the second time that night, and her body was overcome with exhaustion.

Byakuya continued pumping into her as her climax drew to an end as she could remember her name. She shivered as her now extremely sensitive pussy was pounded thoroughly. Byakuya's mouth was latched onto a breast and his hands seeking comfort where they were joined.

Byakuya's finger rubbed circles over Rukia's clitoris. Her breathing increased once more as he pounded even faster into her. His strokes were still calculated and withheld his full strength, but he was going at a pace that did little to stop Rukia climaxing again.

Byakuya felt his seed scorch through him and with a final thrust, course through her. It bespattered her hot core just as she erupted in her own climax, screaming his name over and over. Her eyes rolled into her head and her body ached fully off the bed. As Byakuya pumped the last of his seeds into her, her legs untangled itself from his waist.

Rukia yawned deeply as Byakuya drew himself out of her. "No regrets tomorrow Byakuya-sama." She whispered as she cuddled into his chest. "Promise they'll be no regrets." And with that Rukia fell asleep in the strong arms of her first lover. The blankets were thrown over them and they found their…_long desired sanctuary. _

_

* * *

_

**Well that's it, though I could be tempted to update this. Though that I'm not sure about. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think! Please! Please! Please!**

**Review!**

**Press the button!**

**DO IT!**


End file.
